


almost there

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Apex predator elves, Dialogue, Drabble, F/M, Food, Rayllum, Raylum, Season 2, Slight fluff, Xadia, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla and Callum are almost in Xadia. They stop to eat.AU where everything is the same except elves are apex predators.





	almost there

Rayla’s ear slightly twitched as she heard her own stomach growling, making a loud sound. She was hungry, and that reminded her of it. Just thinking about food made it water in her mouth, and she let her tongue run over her sharp fangs that covered the entirety of her mouth.

 

She remembered the first time she had seen a human, their blunt teeth had freaked her out at first, but after traveling with Callum and Ezran, she had gotten used to it.

 

Now she and Callum were just a couple of hours away from Xadia, but she knew she couldn’t wait a few more hours to eat.

 

“Callum, can we stop for a bit?” she asked. “I really need to eat.”

 

The human immediately nodded, and put his bag down on the floor, and opened it. Inside was the usual, fruits, nuts and bread for him, jerky for Zym, and for Rayla, a sack filled with raw meat from her latest hunt just mere hours ago. As he opened the sack and Rayla felt the amazing smell of fresh meat, she could barely contain herself.

 

With a diet like hers, traveling became significantly harder, since raw meat rotted so fast. So elves that traveled usually stuffed themselves full every couple of hours and then only drank water, and took up hunting about three to four days later.

 

“That looks so good.” she said, and also sat down, which caused Callum to laugh. He was holding an apple.

 

“I still can’t believe you actually like raw meat.”

 

“Well, I can’t believe you eat stuff like  _ fruit _ . That would just make my stomach upset.”

 

“Well, we are a bit different. But the good thing, we don’t have to worry about the other stealing our food.”

 

Rayla laughed.

 

“Good point there. Now, let’s eat. We’re going to be in Xadia I’m just a few hours, and I’m excited to show you everything. We can’t travel on empty stomachs after all. I want you to be able to enjoy all of Xadia, with a full stomach.”

 

“With you, I know I will. I can’t wait.”


End file.
